Pony Trail Story 1: The Sparkle Duo
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Princess Celestia has learned a new spell which takes Twilght and his freinds back to the past to see the joy and sorrow of being on the Oregon Trail. This is Twilght and Spike's story. Sorry for no picture, it is a pain to find a good one.:(


This is Part One of the many parted series called "Pony Trail". I hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

"We came as soon as we could princess." Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her friends run into Princess Celestia's throne room.

"Oh yes. Twilight, my pupil student, your best friend, Spike, and your friends have arrived." Princess Celestia greets them.

"What do you want us for?" Applejack, one of Twilight's many friends asks.

"I have learned a new spell, and I need all of you to test it out. Meet me in a few hours outside of my castle. There will be a campfire and you will test out my new spell, but for now, you may stay in my castle.

"Why do we have to wait a few hours?" Spike asks.

"Good question, Spike. I am doing this for many reasons. The first reason is because I need my beloved sister, Luna to help me. Second reason is because it creates a better atmosphere." Celestia explains.

"For what?" Twilight asks.

"You will see, my little pony." Princess Celestia says. She walks away and the rest of them spend the rest of the day with Celestia.

MANY HOURS LATER…

"We're here!" Twilight says as they all appear where Princess Celestia is waiting.

"Good. Now it is time for my spell. I call it the Oregon Spell. I call it this because this is my very own Oregon Trail Simulator. I will select a certain pony and their attributes, such as their intelligence, strength, quick wits, and more will be added to the trail causing conflict that will never be the same. Depending on how well you are, the adventure can lead to Success, which you would live your life, or failure, which will end your life." Celestia says.

They all start to worry.

"Do not worry, my little ponies. This is only a simulator which means you are not in real danger." Celestia exclaims.

They all sigh in relief.

"Who shall go first?" Celestia asks.

"I will." Spike says.

"No, I will." Twilight says.

"I will!" Spike says.

"I will" Twilight says.

"Now, both of you calm down. Here is what I will do. Luna?" Celestia says trying to calm them down. She gives the signal to Luna and she throws this strange looking wood and smoke appears above the fire. Celestia starts to talk.

"This is the Travel Journal of Twilight and Spike. Adventurers, formerly doctors who, in May 1848 set out from Independence to start a new life by settling in Oregon City with various skills, 1800 bits cash, and a Conestoga Wagon worth 100 bits. Accompanied by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity: All approximately 18 in human age. Travel the Trail!" Right when she says those last words, the smoke enters all of the Pony Gangs noses, including Spike. They all start seeing an image. The story that Celestia set up is coming through their very eyes! It looks so realistic, but as Celestia said, this is only a simulator, so they know they are safe.

It shows Twilight and Spike packing up.

"Is that everything, Spike?" Twilight asks.

"Check. We got all the bits we have, now it's time to go buy some things we will need to survive." Spike responds.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom comes through the door.

"Howdy yawl! I was just hearing you and your friends were going to head off. You are going to need some supplies." Apple Bloom exclaims.

"I know. We were going to get some supplies from the stores." Twilight explains.

"Oh no, no, no. That is just too much work. How about I sell you one of my packages of supplies? You have bits, right?" Apple Bloom says.

"Yes, we do." Spike says.

"That sounds great, Apple Bloom." Twilight says.

"Alright! What kind do you want? 5 Month Package or 6 Month Package?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Well, we can't have our wagon too big, so we will take the 5 Month Package." Twilight replies.

"Okay, that will be 607.27 bits. Thank you and have a nice adventure!" Apple Bloom says as she gives them the package and heads out. They do as well into the town.

"Okay, the package came with everything we need." Spike says.

"Except for horses. We still need those. No matter, we still have a lot of bits left. By the way, where are the rest of them?" Twilight asks. She looks around and sees the gang sitting at the front gate.

"Let's go get the horses and go!" Spike replies impatiently.

They go to the store and see a pony sitting there.

"Hello. We would like to buy 14 horses, please." Twilight orders.

"Okay, that will come up to… 1155 bits." The store pony tells Twilight.

She hands him the bits and they take the horses.

They head to the front gate.

"It's about time, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Hold on, Twilight. Before we can go, we need to pass the gate. The only way to get out there on the trail is to pass the weight test held by none other than Princess Celestia herself." Applejack warns Twilight and Spike.

"Alright, let's see if we qualify!" Pinkie Pie replies.

They try to pass the gate and Celestia stops them.

"Sorry, Twilight. Your wagon is too heavy. Get rid of something." Celestia replies.

"What can we get rid of?" Applejack asks.

"We can get rid of the pepper." Pinkie Pie says.

"We can also get rid of the matches." Rarity adds.

"I think we can live if we don't have any bars of soap." Applejack also adds.

"Of course you of all ponies would be the one to say that." Rarity replies.

"Okay, let's not start a fight girls." Rainbow Dash says to them both.

"Let's see if this will work now." Spike prays hopefully.

They try to cross, but they get stopped again.

"I apologize, but you are still too heavy. Dump some more." Celestia says.

"How about we dump the bacon? I don't like that stuff. It is too greasy." Spike suggests.

"Great idea, Spike! We have way too much bacon anyway. 500 pounds? Is that even necessary?" Twilight responds with a smile as she rubs Spike's head affectionately.

"We should get rid of 400 pounds of it. 100 pounds I think is good enough, right?" Fluttershy joins in.

"Great amount, Fluttershy!" Applejack says happily.

"One more time…" Spike says wishing it was enough.

They move across and Celestia opens the gate and congratulates them.

"Your first obstacle has passed. You may go."

They head out, cheering.

"Yeehaw! We are off!" Applejack cheers.

* * *

The adventure begins! Tune in next time!


End file.
